Gravity Falls consequences
by mike2324232
Summary: The consequences of the actions of those living in gravity falls are finally coming back. No pinesest or main character deaths. Rated t for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 1: An unlikely alliance**

Dipper flipped through journal 3, a large portion of it that he had thought to be blank, he now read through using a black light to see the invisible ink. He had discovered so many new secrets, but no secrets were stranger than that of the true dangers in gravity falls. The book told him of all the creatures hiding within in, some of them were very dangerous, and others were just a minor problem. He had been staring at the book for an hour and had not realized it. Then there was a noise from near the window. He went to the window to look, and standing there at edge of the woods was the last thing he expected to see, a skeleton archer, aiming a bow right for the window. He quickly ducked as the sound of shattering glass was heard. Mabel and Stan rushed up stairs to see the problem.

"What happened?!" Mabel asked.

"A skeleton shot an arrow through the window!" Dipper replied, freaking out that there were undead creatures trying to kill him.

"Skeletons? I had a bad feeling that they were going to show up eventually." Stan said.

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"You see some of the stuff I have around here are sort of monster attracters."

"And you never got rid of them?" Dipper asked.

"Their good for business."

"Ugh, well how do we get rid of them?"

"No clue, they attract them, not kill them."

A banging sound could be heard downstairs, the three of them ran downstairs and sure enough a skeleton was banging on the back door, Soos and Wendy rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Skeletons are attacking because Grunkle Stan here has a skeleton attracting artifact." Dipper explained.

"Dipper is there anything in that book of yours to help us defeat zombies?" Stan asked Dipper.

"Give me a moment" Dipper said, thinking _oh great what can I do to defeat a skeleton?_

Dipper began flipping through the pages of the journal, the only thing he found was a single spell that looked like it would either ignite the skeleton, or throw it away from them. Dipper decided to use the spell.

"_Wieugloka_"

As Dipper said the spell, an invisible force pushed the skeleton away from the door, and shattered it against a rock. The sounds of undead shuffling closer could be heard all around, many of these skeletons were wielding weapons of some kind, in addition other creatures that were normally passive took advantage of this attack and decided to join in. gnomes, and zombies and wolfs ran into the clearing around the shack, ready to attack. They closed the door, and fortified the other entrances, this was all out war against the creatures of gravity falls. The creatures began to bang on the doors and windows, trying to find any entrance to the house. Grunkle Stan was standing next to a window and he was fortifying it when suddenly a skeleton burst through the window, grab him, and pulled him out the window and with the help of two other skeletons dragged him away. Dipper heard a scream, he ran into Stan's office and discovered that Stan had been taken. Creatures began to pour into the house through the broken window, Dipper closed the door but he did not know how long he would be able to hold the door closed. There was no one who could help him because the others were busy keeping the other doors closed. Then all of a sudden the last thing Dipper expected to see appeared, in a bright yellow light the dream demon bill cipher appeared out of thin air.

"What are YOU doing here?" Dipper asked with an upset tone.

"Why do you think I'm here pine tree? I'm here to help." Bill replied

"Oh please how can you help me?" Dipper replied sarcastically.

"Like this" Bill replied.

Bill lifted his hand, a green flame appeared in his hand, with a pine tree symbol engraved in it. He threw the fire at the door just as Dipper jumped out of the way, and the fire went through the door, and the banging on the other side of the door stopped. Dipper stared in disbelief, he had just gotten help from someone who had tried to kill him.

"Now then pine tree, now to why I am here." Bill said.

"Why are you here?" Dipper asked, now very curious.

"I'm looking for the ten on my wheel, and I happen to notice that half-moon just got kidnaped, now I would like permission to work with you, shooting star, ice, and question mark to get him and the others back from the creatures."

"Why don't you just go get them yourself?"

"Because there's a more powerful force behind this then me, so you are going to need all the help you can get. Do we have a deal?"

Dipper paused, he had no idea what to say. _If I agree this could be helpful but if I don't bill might kill me and the others_. Bill held out his hand, Dipper, now determined to try and find Grunkle Stan, Dipper took his hand.

"Deal"


	2. Chapter 2: Llamas and Stars

**Chapter 2: llamas and stars**

Meanwhile deep in the forest three figures were bound and blindfolded in the middle of a clearing. A figure walked into the clearing, and removed the blindfolds of the three figures. He stared at Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, and Stanford Pines. The hooded figure began to speak in a deep, dark voice.

"We meet at last, Llama, star, and half-moon." The figure said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Pacifica practically screamed, "YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS"

"Oh please." The figure waved his hand, and a gag appeared over Pacifica's mouth.

"Hey can you do that again to him?" Stan asked gesturing with his head at Gideon.

"HEY!" Gideon said, offended.

"Oh shut up, both of you." The figure said.

"What do you want from us?" Stan asked him.

"Your powers" The figure replied.

"Our what?" Gideon asked.

"Your magical powers, you were born with them long ago, and even if you don't know about them I can still use em." The figure said. "Now that I have you all I need are the other 7 and I will be able to complete my fathers work."

"Your father?" Stan asked.

"Yes my father, he tried to do this many years ago, but many of the symbols were not yet in existence and even if he had been able to find them, he could not find the key staff." The figure replied.

"Key staff?" Gideon asked.

"Yes a staff that may only be wielded by the one with the special mark, it is the key to this spell." The figure said.

"Where is it?"

"I do not know this, but I will find it eventually, and I will find the person who can use it."

"You really think you can find the key?"

"You know of its location?!"

"No, but I know who can find it."

"Who?"

"You'll never know."

"I will find the key, nothing not even you will stop me!"

"Yeah good luck with that."


	3. Chapter 3: Birthmarks and keystones

**Chapter 3: Birthmarks and key staffs**

"You agreed to what!?" Mabel practically screamed at Dipper.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Dipper replied.

"Listen shooting star, I'm your best shot at finding your family, now then do you know about the secret bunker?" Bill interrupted the argument.

"Hidden bunker?" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"Hmm interesting, follow me." Bill floated into the gift shop, and stopped in front of the snack machine.

The four of them followed the floating triangle into the gift shop of the mystery shack. He stopped in front of it, and punched in a combination, instead of something coming out of the snack machine, it opened revealing a hidden passage. He floated into the passage, and they followed him. He came to an elevator, and pressed yet another button. The elevator opened, and they all walked in. Bill pressed a third button, and the elevator went down 3 levels. They came to what looked like an ancient lab, and sitting on the desk were journals number 1 and 2. Bill floated past the journals, and Dipper pocketed them on his way past. Bill floated over to a small area. He stopped in front of a small metal box with no lock and no way to open it.

"Hidden in this box is the key staff." Bill said.

"The what?"

"The staff that is key to casting a specific spell, it was placed in here many years ago. We must prevent the creatures from getting it."

"How does it open?"

"Only one person could ever open it, and he is long dead."

"Who was he?"

"My best friend."

They were all in shock, Bill cipher, the dream demon, actually had a best friend once.

"He was a very powerful warlock, he wanted to help me regain my human form so I wouldn't be cursed, but unfortunately he was unable to find a way to free me. So he sealed the box using his birthmark."

"Birthmark?"

"He had a symbol on his forehead."

"A symbol of what?"

"The big Dipper"

"No way Dipper here has a birthmark of the big Dipper on his forehead." Mabel realized.

"Wait he does?" Bill said.

Mabel looked at Dipper with her best, _I'm sorry but please just show it to them_ Look. Dipper lifted his hair to reveal his birthmark, but when he did this a symbol on the box started to glow. The box opened and a staff floated out, and into Dipper's hand.

"What just happened?" Dipper asked.

"The staff has recognized you as its master, now only you can control it." Bill explained, "Now we have the upper hand against the creatures of darkness."


End file.
